


Casi perfecto

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Relación abusiva, Teacher Zayn, Triangulo amoroso, University Student Niall, chantaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall podría haber conocido al chico perfecto, si no fuera porque tiene un defecto, y no tiene que ver que sea su profesor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi perfecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/gifts).



> Carmen, escribí esto pensando en ti y cuánto te gusta Ziall, es mi primer fic de ellos y como es tu cumpleaños es mi regalo ideal para ti. Espero que te guste, porque sé cuanto te gustan este tipo de historias. ¡Te deseo lo mejor del mundo!  
> Inspirado en la canción [Eres casi el hombre perfecto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D09Mhqglrc4)  
> No está betado, así que cualquier error háganme saber.  
> Que disfruten la lectura.  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El día es precioso, como pocas veces se puede ver en Manchester. El ir y venir de las personas y las risas que escucha a su alrededor solo se lo confirman. Ahora podría estar con Louis jugando futbol o llamando a Harry para arreglar sus composiciones, sin embargo tiene que resistir el impulso de mandar su ensayo a la mierda y dar de baja la materia, porque en el fondo sabe que el matricularse para obtener «crédito extra» es una simple excusa. La única y verdadera razón de continuar perdiendo su tiempo en algo que jamás entenderá está leyendo el menú de bebidas en la pared de la cafetería a unos metros de él.

Niall ríe al verlo fruncir el ceño como si nadie supiera que terminará pidiendo té negro con dos de azúcar, a veces le asusta pensar que se está convirtiendo en una especie de acosador, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo cuando se trata de _él._

Desde el momento en que lo vio ingresar en la Sala de Conferencias durante La Inducción en su primer año de universidad (cargando una pila de folletos y formularios de inscripción, con unos lentes de montura negra y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia arriba) no ha podido despegar sus ojos de él. Mucho menos ahora que ha dejado de ser el asistente del Departamento de Arte y tiene su propia clase optativa a la que Louis —gracias al cielo— lo llevó a rastras durante la sesión informativa al inicio del semestre.

Niall recuerda perfectamente el momento en que ingresó al salón con algunos libros viejos en lugar de los papeles con los que los que se acostumbró a verlo durante esos dos años. También recuerda el pantalón negro ajustado —tanto— que le secó la boca en cuanto lo miró, su cabello en un perfecto desorden enmarcando sus altos pómulos. Pero lo que más recuerda de ese día son sus ojos. Tan grandes. Tan cafés. Y tan libres de cualquier cosa que pudiese opacar su belleza. Ojos que recorrieron el aula con evidente nerviosismo, pero que brillaban más que el mismo sol en cuanto comenzó a hablar de libros y ensayos y cosas que en realidad no escuchó por quedarse pendiente a cada facción y movimiento que pudiese descubrir. Ojos que lo miraron solo a él mientras sonreía. «¿Me darás una oportunidad, Niall?», le había preguntado, y él no pudo más que asentir deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera hablando solo de su clase.

Pero ahí está, jugueteando con su bolígrafo intentando dar sentido a otra sesión en la que no se ha podido concentrar, todo para no decepcionar al lindo y sexy profesor del que está perdidamente enamorado. Dentro de él sabe que únicamente esperaba a que _Zayn_ fuera a comprar su té durante su periodo libre de cada miércoles (día en que no tiene ninguna excusa para cruzarse en su camino).

Y joder, lo peor de estar enamorado de tu profesor en la universidad es que puedas llamarlo «solo Zayn», como le había dicho. Porque _solo Zayn_ puede ser ese amigo con quien sales los viernes de fiesta, o aquel que puedes abrazar simplemente porque sí. Solo Zayn también sería tu maravilloso novio, ese que sostiene tu mano y despierta junto a ti un domingo en la mañana porque quiere. Pero este _solo Zayn_ es el más maravilloso, atento, divertido, talentoso, guapo chico que ha conocido nunca, y es su profesor.

Niall no está seguro, pero cree existe alguna política estúpida de la universidad que deja a «solo Zayn» fuera de su liga. Y tiene que recordárselo cada lunes y viernes durante su clase de dos horas. Los martes y jueves en su servicio becario que _casualmente_ le fue asignado en ese departamento. Y los miércoles, donde —como ahora— tiene que conformarse con míralo de lejos por unos minutos antes de que regrese a su escritorio.

Y ahí, como está grabado en la memoria de Niall, Zayn recarga su cadera en la barra metálica del mostrador y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras espera que su orden esté lista. Ahora cerrará sus ojos, tal vez pensando en alguna canción o libro o en su clase del día siguiente, imagina Niall, sin embargo, en un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos vuelve su cabeza en su dirección y lo mira perimiéndole ver perfectamente su preciosa sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos hacen contacto con él.

Su corazón se acelera al momento en que _su_ profesor levanta una mano hacia él en señal de saludo. El calor se expande en sus mejillas y Niall sabe que se está sonrojado y solo espera que no pueda notarlo desde donde está. Sus suplicas se van a la mierda en cuanto Zayn recibe su orden y camina hacia él.

Niall lanza una rápida mirada al montón de papeles desperdigados sobre la mesa para comprobar que no hay algo que pueda avergonzarlo. Restriega las manos en sus pantalones al percatarse que están sudando. Disimula inhalar una larga bocanada de aire tratando de calmar sus aceleradas respiraciones.

—¿Demasiada tarea? —dice.

Su voz es tranquila y puede sentirla acariciado sus mejillas, Niall se sonroja todavía más ante sus pensamientos y agacha la cabeza limitándose en asentir esperando que se aleje, por el contrario escucha el suelo friccionándose contra las patas de las sillas al ser jalada y ve por el rabillo del ojo a su profesor sentándose frente a él. Suspira una vez antes de tener el coraje de alzar el rostro y enfrentarse a sus ojos.

—Es suya —dice despacio, siendo cuidadoso en no evidenciar sus nervios.

Su sonrisa aparece en cuanto lo escucha. Grande y hermosa, con su lengua empujando entre sus dientes queriendo salir. Niall ahoga un gemido, porque lo único en que quiere ahora mismo es besarlo y dejarlo explorar su boca, enredar sus manos en su cabello hasta despeinarlo. Comprobar si sabe a hierbas y cigarrillo o si su cabello es tan suave como imagina. Si sus brazos son tan cómodos como cree y quedarse allí para siempre.

—¿En qué quedamos, Niall?

Su estómago se estremece cuando le escucha decir su nombre y toma toda su voluntad para no echarse a correr ni desmayarse ahí mismo.

—¿Solo Zayn? —dice tímido.

Zayn asiente todo sonrisas y ojos achinados, y es la broma más jodida que le ha hecho la vida.

—Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, tengo algunos minutos libres y, ya sabes, no queremos que nuestro alumno de intercambio piense que somos descorteces.

—No soy de intercambio. —Ríe nerviosamente—. Tengo como diez años viviendo aquí.

—Si no lo digo porque seas irlandés. No todos los días soy afortunado de tener un músico en mi clase. ¿Puedo?

Niall no contesta, está pasmado, sus ojos bien abiertos y los labios formando una sonrisa inmensa. Tiene una burbujeante sensación formándose en la boca del estómago que comienza a recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo y está seguro que morirá en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente para él, Zayn no espera su respuesta y toma sus apuntes ignorando por completo la reacción de su alumno.

—S-soy un desastre —logra decir Niall cuando su cerebro le deja pensar en algo coherente.

—Claro que no —dice Zayn acercando su silla a él—, recuerda que todo depende del cristal con que lo midas.

Niall asiente tratando de ignorar el calor que emana el cuerpo de Zayn.

—Creo que a mi cristal le falta aumento. —Finge reírse.

—A ver.

Zayn acerca su rostro —demasiado para su gusto—, lo mira fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Niall contiene la respiración al ver los ojos cafés con largas pestañas mirándolo directo a los suyos. Muerde el interior de su mejilla para evitar hacer algo inapropiado por su cercanía, su rostro se calienta debido a las imágenes que llegan a su cabeza de las cosas que le gustaría hacer en ese momento.

—Yo creo que solo está un poco empañado.

La voz de Zayn rompe sus pensamientos, se echa hacia atrás en busca de espacio para despejar su mente y poder decir algo.

—¿Qué sugieres?

Zayn entrecierra los ojos y toma su barbilla con una de sus mano. Niall ríe, no sabe si finge o en serio está pensando, pero la adorable imagen que tiene frente a él es invaluable y le encantaría sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto, sin embargo se limita en apretar sus manos en puños porque no hay manera que exista una explicación razonable para tener la foto de tu profesor en tu celular.

—Una canción —dice finalmente, Niall levanta sus cejas sin comprender—. Las canciones son historias ¿no? Ahí lo tienes, escribe una, piensa en el género como tu enfoque y listo.

—Si lo pones así suena sencillo, pero creo que las historias son un poco más largas que una canción.

—Solo llena los huecos, Niall. Confío en ti, si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Niall ve a su profesor alejarse y en todo lo que piensa es en esas sencillas palabras que lo hacen flotar.

*

—¡Ugh!

Niall azota la puerta luego de entrar en su piso siguiendo a Louis. Camina por el pasillo ignorando a Harry, quien sale de la cocina en cuanto escucha el bullicio, y se tira directamente al sofá cubriendo sus cara con sus brazos queriendo desaparecer del mundo.

Es patético y muy muy estúpido, y ya no importa cuánto se haya esforzado en una materia optativa porque ahora Zayn debe pensar que es un imbécil y todavía debe enfrentar su mirada molesta hacia él lo que queda del curso.

—Vamos, Nialler, que no es tan malo.

La voz cantarina de Louis en cualquier situación lo hace relajarse y sonreír como idiota, pero no hoy. Porque su jodido amigo no fue quien derramó café sobre las tareas de su profesor preferido, no fue el que recibió el grito alterado de Zayn ni la centellante mirada molesta, y Louis no es quien acaba de perder al amor de su vida para siempre.

—Intenta decírmelo en mi otra vida —Niall bufa haciéndose bolita en la esquina del sofá.

Escucha pisadas sordas acercándose y puede imaginar a Harry caminar hasta Louis preguntando con sus grandes ojos verdes qué sucede con él mientras besa su cabeza y lo envuelve en sus brazos.

Es en momentos como estos que Niall lamenta compartir piso con la _pareja perfecta_ porque solo le hacen recordar cuán miserable es, pero no lamenta en absoluto el momento que presentó a su compañero de cuarto con su compañero de clase porque desde entonces han sido ellos contra todo, y son los únicos que no lo hacen sentir como el mal tercio que en realidad es. Son quienes están a su lado cada vez que arruina una relación que ni siquiera empieza, que es todo el tiempo. Sin embargo no puede soportar la mirada lastimera de Harry sobre él o a Louis intentando hacerlo reír con chistes sobre pollas. Porque justo hoy no funcionará.

—Niall tuvo un pequeño accidente en clase y ahora quiere que un agujero negro lo trague.

Y ahí está la respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa de Harry, Niall rueda los ojos a pesar de que nadie puede verlo, porque Louis es incapaz de ser serio incluso en los momentos que debe serlo. Niall sabe que está siendo melodramático, pero no puede importarle menos.

—¿Tuviste una erección frente a Zayn? —La voz de Harry es tan lenta que sería cómico en cualquier otra situación.

—¡Fue el Viagra! —Niall sale del escondite bajo sus brazos y encuentra a sus amigos mordiendo sus labios para evitar reírse—. ¡No pueden tomarme en serio al menos una jodida vez!

Harry cambia su risa por unas arrugas en su entrecejo y prevé lo que sigue.

—No uses joder como insulto, Niall, sabes que puedes darle un mejor uso.

Y es todo lo que Louis necesita para estallar en carcajadas seguido de Harry. Niall no da crédito a lo que escucha, Harry siempre lo regaña por su vocabulario demasiado soez y ahora acaba de hacer una especie de albur durante _su_ momento.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ni siquiera mis amigos me toman en serio.

Niall lanza su cabeza para atrás cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro.

—Nadie ha muerto, Ni —Louis le dice y puede sentir el sillón hundirse a cada lado de él y las manos de Harry rodeando su cuerpo.

—Asesiné mi dignidad.

Sus lamentaciones se escuchan falsas, está exagerando, pero cuando Harry lo acerca más a su cuerpo y comienza a jugar con su cabello sabe que logra su cometido y no le importa recibir un poco de amor de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo exactamente lo hiciste?

—Derramó el café de Zayn sobre todas las tareas, seguramente no se arruinaron pero dudo que puedan usarse como reporte de evidencias —dice Louis antes de unirse al abrazo y trazar círculos en su espalda.

—Y ahora el amor de mi vida me odia.

Louis bufa en su oído y aprieta ligeramente su brazo izquierdo sin interrumpir los movimientos de su otra mano en la espalda.

—Nialler, tú no estás enamorado de Zayn —dice Harry bajito, con la voz melosa que sabe que a Niall le encanta.

—Y tú qué sabes, Ricitos.

Harry deja escapar una risita y siente su cálido aliento chocando contra la cabeza.

—Creo que sé un poco de eso.

Una de las manos de Harry lo suelta y se estira hasta alcanzar a Louis.

—¡Oh no! ¡Basta! No harán esto conmigo en medio. Además es el _momento Niall_ , así que respétenlo.

Harry ríe soltando a Louis y colocando un beso en su cabeza.

—Y tengo la solución perfecta para honrarlo, Nialler —dice Louis, apretando un poco las costillas de Niall.

—¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo o algo que le borre la memoria a Zayn?

—¡Mejor! —Louis se levanta y jala a Niall y Harry con él—. Buscaremos al amor de tu vida.

—Ya lo perdí.

Niall intenta dejarse caer de vuelta al sofá, pero Louis lo toma por los brazos y lo empuja en dirección a su habitación.

—Al otro amor de tu vida, y no acepto un no por respuesta, Horan.

Niall se contiene de protestar porque sabe que es una lucha perdida contra Louis y de todos modos no puede ser peor.

—¡Ponte lindo! —grita Harry antes de desaparecer en su cuarto.

*

La fuerte música retumba en su cabeza y las luces estroboscópicas lo ciegan de vez en vez. Bebe de su cerveza tratando de ignorar el olor a humo, alcohol y sudor. Siente el amargo sabor caliente bajar por su garganta, lleva una hora con la misma botella, Louis le dijo que conocería a más de un chico lindo dispuesto a comprarle alcohol y todo lo que ha obtenido son diez minutos en compañía de la adorable pareja y el resto con la misma botella —ahora— demasiado caliente para disfrutarla. Da un último sorbo y se pone de pie caminando a ningún lado en particular. Tal vez se encierre en el baño y juegue con su teléfono o fume un rato, lo que sea con tal de alejar sus pensamientos pesimista.

Camina esquivando los cuerpos sudorosos, va tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no ve al chico alto que atraviesa con un par de bebidas frente a él. Su equilibrio se desestabiliza y lo siguiente sabe es que está adolorido en el suelo. Golpeará a Louis.

—¿Niall?

_Esa voz._

Cree que está soñando, pero en cuanto levanta su cabeza ve el perfecto rostro de Zayn inclinándose hasta él. Las molestas luces del lugar solo hacen que luzca como el ángel que Niall sabe que es. Antes de ser nuevamente consiente algo lo toma de los brazos y es levantado por su profesor situándolo junto a una alta mesa.

Una vez que pasa el _shock_ inicial lo mira de arriba abajo repetidas veces. Lleva pantalones ajustados, pero lo que le sorprende es que no hay camisas de manga larga ni suéteres ni corbatas. En su lugar trae una playera negra que se ajusta a su cuerpo y puede ver la chaqueta oscura colgando del respaldo de una silla vacía.

—¿Zayn? —Niall dice tragando saliva, levanta su mano para tocar el brazo desnudo y cálido cubierto de tatuajes.

—¿Estás bien? —dice titubeante Zayn.

Niall aleja su mano como si le hubieran quemado la piel al darse cuenta de lo que hace.

—¡Sí, sí! Lo siento, es que no imaginé que…

Es interrumpido por la melódica risa de Zayn que hace eco en sus oídos y Niall está seguro que va a derretirse.

—Qué los profesores también nos divirtamos. Tengo veintiséis, Niall.

Niall asiente como única respuesta, porque él nunca ha pensado eso, es incluso más grande de lo que creía; solo no esperaba la cruel jugada del destino de mandarlo directo a sus brazos, literalmente.

—¿Hola?

Niall se sobresalta y voltea hacia un lado encontrando al chico con el que chocó minutos atrás. Es alto y los músculos se marcan a través de su ropa. Tiene una barba bien recortada y unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miran con desconfianza. Su estómago se contrae ante la idea que este atractivo hombre sea su novio, porque de ser así toda oportunidad que imaginaba está enterrada y es que no hay manera que compita contra el —evidentemente— experimentado chico.

—Oh, Niall. Él es Liam —dice Zayn señalando a _Liam_ —. Liam, él es Niall, mi alumno estrella.

Niall se ahoga con su propia saliva y tose incontables veces antes de recuperar el aliento, no esperaba esas palabras de su profesor, menos después de su accidente de ese día. Su alumno estrella es todo y nada de lo que en realidad desea, porque está claro que Zayn no lo ve más allá que eso, _su_ alumno estrella.

—Una estrella extinta, sería más apropiado —dice Niall evitando mirar a Zayn a la cara—. Un gusto, Liam. —Extiende su mano hasta el hombre y este da un fuerte apretón que  le hace fruncir el ceño.

—Que modesto. Es músico —dice Zayn dirigiéndose a Liam—, si compones la mitad de bien que tu trabajo de hoy seguramente serás el siguiente Sam Smith.

Niall puede sentir el calor invadir su cuerpo y piensa en salir de ahí antes de que haga algo inapropiado frente al novio atractivo de su profesor.

Liam se mueve cerca de Zayn y le susurra algo al oído. A Niall le gustaría golpear a Liam en su bonito rostro y quitarle esa sonrisa brillante que tiene, pero sabe que es la idea más estúpida que ha tenido y que comprueba cuán inmaduro puede ser. Niall observa a Liam alejarse de ellos entre la gente con su teléfono brillando en la mano.

—Su esposa —dice Zayn cuando nota lo que mira Niall—. Las recién casadas pueden ser un poco controladoras.

La opresión en su pecho desaparece y quiere golpearse contra la mesa para descubrir si su cerebro puede ser capaz de pensar inteligentemente y detener su imaginación desbordada.

—Entonces, ¿me odias por lo de tu clase?

Niall muerde su labio al darse cuenta lo que ha dicho, quiere dejar el tema de Liam atrás, pero no hablar de su torpe comportamiento de esa mañana.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, es solo que tuve un mal día y cuando intenté algo diferente la crema irlandesa fue volcada por el irlandés.

Niall juguetea con sus dedos, está avergonzado y quiere disculparse, pero al escuchar sus últimas palabras y ver la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Zayn lo hacen sonreírle de vuelta.

—¿Pero siempre pides té negro? Soy observador —dice Niall rápidamente al notar la mirada desconcertada de Zayn. Pero miente, Niall solo presta atención a las cosas que en serio le importan y el resto se pierde entre otra tanta información en su mente.

—Sí, yo… Liam quiere que intente cosas nuevas. —Señala las bebidas sobre la mesa, las mismas que Liam sostenía cuando chocaron—. Pero comienzo a creer que no lo hago bien.

—¡Me gusta probar cosas nuevas! Así termine en tu clase. Es fantástica.

Eres fantástico, es lo que Niall quiere decir en realidad.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras, tal vez deberías enseñarme. La crema irlandesa es la segunda cosa que intento diferente y tampoco resultó bien.

Niall quiere preguntar a qué se refiere al percatarse en el cambio del rostro de Zayn, ojos sin brillo y mandíbula tensa, pero todo lo olvida cuando lo invita a sentarse con ellos asiente inmediatamente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Es la mejor noche de su vida, pasa todo el rato junto a Zayn hablando de la universidad y sobre todo de tonterías como dos amigos. Combinando _shots_ y cerveza mientras Liam va y viene de un lado a otro con su teléfono en mano, y Louis y Harry bailan y le dedican miradas acusadoras sin acercarse realmente salvo en una ocasión. Niall sabe que es una mala idea en todos los sentidos, sin embargo no puede desaprovechar —tal vez— su única oportunidad de convivir con Zayn como algo más que su profesor. Así que deja su sentido común de lado y disfruta el resto de la velada.

*

Entra sigilosamente en el silencioso edificio, mira de un lado a otro dándose cuenta que no quedan muchos alumnos a esa hora. Respira profundo, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a quien busca. Recorre uno de los pasillos sintiéndose extraño entre tantos libros, nunca ha sido un lector asiduo y evita las bibliotecas lo más que puede.

—¡Qué increíble sorpresa! —susurra alguien a su espalda—. Pensé que estarías escribiendo en este momento.

Niall brinca por la impresión y gira su cuerpo encontrándose con su imagen favorita en el mundo.

—Sí —dice Niall, pasea su vista a su alrededor comprobando que no hay nadie—. Busco inspiración.

Abre los brazos señalando los estantes como si dentro de los libros estuviera la respuesta que necesita, lo cierto es que la respuesta está frente a él cubriendo su boca para impedir reír demasiado alto.

—Te entiendo a la perfección. El aroma de los libros y la textura del papel hacen que mi piel se erice todo el tiempo.

Niall puede escuchar la pasión en las palabras de Zayn y ver la sinceridad reflejada en su rostro, y le gustaría ser el causante de eso, al menos una vez.

—En realidad no soy mucho de leer —dice Niall, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de admitir eso frente a Zayn—. Pero aquí hay demasiadas historias de amor y todo eso, y pensé que podrían ayudar.

Niall mira tal vez la única historia de amor que conoce sin necesidad de haberla leído alguna vez.

—Por favor no digas Romeo y Julieta. Esa no es una historia de amor, es más bien sobre el capricho y la irresponsabilidad humana representada por dos adolescentes impacientes y hormonales —Zayn dice mientras levanta las cejas juguetonamente al darse cuenta del libro que está mirando—. Y entonces, ¿cuál es tu enfoque?

Niall se ruboriza más, si es posible. No está seguro si es por saberse expuesto o el inocente gesto de su profesor. Zayn rebusca en el estante mientras habla como todo un experto y Niall no puede más que admirarlo un poco más de lo que ya hace.

—Lo divertido y chocante del amor como las comedias de Shakespeare o la traición y venganza de Dumas. Amor puro e incondicional —dice Zayn colocando algunos libros en las manos de Niall—. Pero lo que realmente pinta a la perfección lo complejo del amor lo tiene el realismo literario. Te podría dar un montón de títulos, sin embargo este es mi favorito: mágico, hermoso y real — _Noches blancas_ dice la portada del libro que Zayn sostiene—. El retrato exacto entre lo que deseamos y lo que somos.

Niall nota el cambio de humor de Zayn, sus ojos han perdido el brillo característico de cuando habla de libros y se mira incómodo. Zayn agacha la cabeza buscando algo en su bolso, Niall no puede asegúralo, pero cree haberlo visto suspirar justo antes de perder sus ojos de vista.

—Qué hay de Peter Pan. ¿Es demasiado infantil o puedo usarlo? —dice Niall queriendo hacer que la vida le vuelva a los ojos. Queriendo saber realmente qué pasa por su cabeza cada vez que sus ojos se opacan, pero no está seguro de ser la persona indicada ni que sea el lugar más adecuado.

Zayn lo levanta el rostro y lo mira con evidente confusión en sus ojos. Niall sonríe y se limita en señalar el pequeño libro de cuentos que guarda entre sus cosas. El brillo vuelve a su cara en cuanto se percata de lo que Niall señala, y no puede evitar la ola de satisfacción que lo recorre por sentirse un poco responsable de eso.

—Depende de la inocencia del lector. Decir adiós no es lo mismo para un niño de cuatro que para un chico de veintiséis.

—Supongo que no.

Es todo lo que Niall dice pensando aún en lo extraño que Zayn se ve en ese momento. En los repentinos cambios que tiene.

—¿Sabes?, tengo la solución perfecta para inspirarme. Si quieres puedo compartirla contigo —dice animadamente. Zayn es nuevamente todo sonrisas y brillo, y Niall no puede dejar de sorprenderse por los repentinos cambios.

—¡Creo que me encantaría...! Toda la ayuda posible es bienvenida, quiero decir.

Niall no puede evitar que las palabras salgan antes de pensarlas, ni el volumen parecido a un grito que es su voz, pero la idea de pasar un tiempo con Zayn fuera de la universidad es excitante.

—Bien, pásame tu número para ponernos de acuerdo.

Niall mira la espalda de Zayn mientras se aleja. Una sonrisa enorme surca su rostro tanto que podría partir su cara en dos, juguetea con el teléfono entre sus manos todavía no pudiendo creer lo que ha sucedido, jamás visitó una biblioteca por gusto y ahora podría convertirse en su lugar favorito.

*

Niall camina esquivando a los grupos de personas que están en su camino esa mañana de sábado. Está ansioso por su encuentro con Zayn. Su corazón late tan rápido como si estuviera corriendo un maratón y no caminando a paso lento a pesar de ir un poco tarde, sus piernas tiemblan un poco y ya se le han enredado en dos ocasiones por no tener cuidado, así que ha optado por mantener la calma —o aparentarla.

Una vez la gente se aparta de su camino inspecciona a su alrededor logrando ver a Zayn a unos metros de él esperando. Apresura sus pasos y en unos instantes ya está frente a él. En cuanto Zayn nota su presencia esboza la más linda sonrisa que le ha visto y camina hasta él.

—Creí que me habías plantado.

—¿Plantado? —Niall prácticamente escupe la pregunta. La palabra se arremolina en su cabeza con todos los posibles escenarios que ha evitado pensar desde que organizaron la salida—. No podría —dice.

_Cita._

Es lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora, mientras Zayn camina a su lado diciéndole algo que en realidad no escucha.

—Bienvenido a mi lugar favorito en el mundo —Zayn dice deteniéndose de golpe frente a un edificio con grandes puertas de cristal.

Niall mira a través del cristal una especie de exhibición de un lado y del otro un mostrador, que imagina es la recepción y una puerta divisoria un poco más atrás.

—¿Qué es _Pop A_? —dice Niall mirando distintos letreros con la misma palabra alrededor de la habitación.

Zayn entra saludando a la chica del mostrador con familiaridad, abre la puerta divisoria y le hace una seña para que lo siga. Tras la puerta hay un amplio jardín rodeado de un corredor cuadrado con algunas puertas

—Muchos llaman esto una galería de arte, Liam, mi amigo ¿lo recuerdas? —Zayn le pregunta mirándolo sobre el hombro—. Él lo llama _para hacer arte_ , aunque propiamente no se hace arte aquí. Y con _arte_ solo hablamos de pintura. Me gusta más como apreciación. Lo amas, aprendes a amarlo o disfrutas, jamás lo odias, no importa cuánto lo odies en realidad.

Zayn ingresa en la habitación más próxima y Niall lo sigue. Hay caballetes  en fila y algunas personas —la mayoría niños— frente a estos pintando, supone Niall.

—Odiar sin odiar —dice sin comprender del todo qué es ese sitio.

—Exacto. Los padres aman esto, mantiene a sus hijos ocupados, mientras ellos hacen sus cosas ¿ves? —Zayn dice bajito—. Algunos piensan que esto es una guardería, si yo fuera ellos aprovecharía el momento, aprendes bastante de ellos. Y de ser esos padres sabría que la verdadera diversión está en el oleo, pero aquí no lo tienen.

Niall quiere hacer preguntas, pero Zayn ya está saliendo jalándolo del brazo y no puede ignorar el cosquilleo caliente que lo recorre en cada lugar donde los dedos de Zayn lo están tocando, así que decide cerrar la boca antes de arruinar el momento.

—Los niños aman esto —dice Zayn abriendo la siguiente sala. Sin embargo los papás lo evitan. ¿Recuerdas esos muñecos que podías pintar y luego borrabas? —Niall asiente—. Pues es casi lo mismo, solo que aquí te pintas a ti mismo, tienen estos increíbles trajes que protegen tu ropa y no importa si te manchas el cabello porque todo es lavable. ¡Y lo mejor es que hay tallas para adulto! ¿Quieres probar?.

Niall no puede más que asentir por la evidente emoción de Zayn.

No está seguro de cuánto pasan pintándose la ropa (y la cara y el cabello), pero se detienen una vez que no quedan más lugares visibles donde pintar. Niall tiene la cara azul gracias a Zayn, y él ha logrado pintar unos mechones rojos en su cabello, luego de bastantes intentos fallidos.

Niall no ha estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo, y en definitiva no ha visto a Zayn tan resplandeciente como ahora, parece un niño, sin ninguna preocupación como las que a veces se reflejan en su rostro y ningún rastro de tristeza. Niall quiere guardar este momento para siempre, y es como si Zayn leyera su mente porque busca su teléfono y se acerca a él. Niall mira a Zayn extrañado, pero el clic de la cámara lo hace voltear siendo sorprendido por otro. Zayn sonríe junto a él, Niall puede sentirlo aunque no lo vea y lo imita siendo captado en otra foto.

Luego de lavar toda la pintura de su cara, sale de los vestidores para encontrar a Zayn esperándolo en la puerta.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte mi sala favorita.

Zayn sale disparado por un camino de piedra que cruza el jardín llegando rápidamente a su destino, sostiene la puerta abierta para él, Niall mira al interior de lo que parece una habitación en construcción.

—¿Qué se supone que es? —dice Niall sin pensar.

—Está en remodelación, tonto —Zayn ríe.

Niall queda estupefacto al escuchar las últimas palabras, Zayn había mantenido una extraña línea invisible que etiquetaba claramente su relación alumno-maestro, y está es la primera vez que no solo él siente que de verdad son amigos, sino aparentemente Zayn también. Zayn tampoco cree lo que hizo, lo sabe por el desconcierto que refleja su rostro y el ligero rubor que cubre sus mejillas; el chico se remueve apenado tomando su nuca con una mano.

—Entonces… ¿qué habrá aquí? —dice Niall intentando cubrir el repentino silencio que se forma entre ellos.

—Amm, sí… es. Ah. Grafiti. Paredes para grafiti.

—¿Grafiti? —Niall prácticamente grita olvidando que Zayn divagaba unos segundos atrás.

Zayn suelta una carcajada haciéndolo doblarse al ver la expresión del rostro de Niall.

—Es la reacción de casi todos, sobre todo si tienen hijos. No estoy a favor del vandalismo, pero esto es enserio relajante.

—Tú lo haces, ¿cierto? —dice Niall al ver la mirada picara en que se tornan los ojos de Zayn entre la risa. Zayn se detiene de golpe, sus ojos fijos en los de Niall mientras intenta formular alguna palabra.

—Es muy divertido.

—¡No es verdad! —La boca de Niall se curva hacia arriba sin que pueda evitarlo—. No puedes. ¡Eres profesor!

Para alivio de Niall la situación cambia completamente, no puede aspirar suficiente aire a causa de la risa y a Zayn le ocurre lo mismo; puede verlo tomar su abdomen a través de sus pestañas que abanican constantemente  y no podría pedir estar en otro lugar.

—Ya no lo hago, lo juro —Zayn agita sus manos frente a él mientras ríe—. Bueno, solo aquí.

—¿Por qué lo está remodelando? —Niall respira fuertemente para recuperar el aliento aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se inclina un poco para ver mejor el interior de la sala mientras espera por la respuesta de Zayn.

—Ya no queda espacio —Zayn dice cerca de su oído—. Pondrán paneles recubriendo las paredes y poderlas cambiar cuando vuelva a pasar.

Un ligero peso se posa en los hombros de Niall cuando Zayn se recarga en él y puede sentir su respiración contra su nuca, pero es el aroma cítrico mezclado con cigarro lo que   provocando que sus sentidos despierten.

—¿C-cu cuál es tuyo? —Le toma unos segundos conseguir hablar.

Su voz es temblorosa y Niall ríe tratando de ocultarla, las manos le sudan y las entrelaza antes de comenzar a tamborilear sus dedos contra sus piernas o empujarse al pecho de Zayn y enterrar su nariz en su cuello.

Zayn vacila al contestar, Niall siente vibraciones recorrerle la espalda y casi puede ver la lengua de Zayn entre sus dientes mientras intenta no reírse.

—Diría que la mayoría son suyos —una voz familiar dice a sus espaldas.

Zayn brinca sacando apresuradamente las manos de los hombros de Niall. Niall siente como si una parte de él fuese arrancada de su pecho, su instinto lo ínsita a protestar pero cierra la boca en cuanto Liam entre en su campo de visión cuando gira su cuerpo. Cuando enfoca su vista por completo en el chico recién llegado nota su ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en Zayn. Reclamando. Exigiendo.

Zayn está rojo y muerde el interior de su mejilla tratando de evitar los ojos de su amigo. Niall se sabe igual, solo que su piel clara lo evidencia sobremanera y muerde su labio en lugar de la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice Zayn rápidamente, cierra los ojos y niega reclamándose lo estúpido de su pregunta.

—Alguien tiene que hacerse desde que decidiste abandonarlo —Liam es sarcástico y Niall puede sentir la tención que repentinamente llena el ambiente. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra como única forma de distracción.

—Liam es el dueño —dice finalmente Zayn luego de un rato. Ha recuperado el color habitual de su piel y su nerviosismo previo ha desaparecido por completo.

—Éramos socios, aunque Zayn sigue aportando sus opiniones. —Liam le sonríe pero la frialdad de sus ojos fijos en él lo hacen sentirse expuesto y vulnerable—. Se empeña en habilitar un biblioteca en alguna sala.

Liam ríe forzadamente, pero Zayn parece no notarlo porque se une a él y llena el silencio como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Liam cree que libros y pintura no son la mejor combinación, yo creo que es un idiota. —Las facciones de Liam se suavizan dejando ver una sonrisa real por primera vez en todo el rato—. Si nos permites ex-socio, buscamos inspiración. Niall di adiós a Liam.

Sin saber exactamente qué sucede Niall es arrastrado lejos de Liam con las manos de Zayn nuevamente en sus hombros.

¿Qué ha sido eso?, Niall quiere preguntar pero un remolino de imágenes impiden que puede formular palabra alguna.

—Nos deshicimos del ogro.

Zayn lo empuja gentilmente dentro de otra habitación. Está oscura, sin embargo hay varios olores impregnados que no puede reconocer. Las luces se encienden permitiéndole ver un cuarto lleno de pinturas en diversas técnicas y algunas esculturas igualmente pintadas, entonces se da cuenta que huele a pintura. Muchos tipos de pintura que no puede reconocer.

—¡Wow! —dice.

Niall gira sobre sí mismo con la boca abierta, ve los colores y como uno se mezcla con otro y otro formando diseños extraños, y otros bastante reconocibles. Puede sentir la energía mezclándose en cada poro de su piel y tiene unas ganas inmensas reír y saltar.

—Bienvenido a mi santuario.

Niall lo mira por primera vez desde que entraron, Zayn extiende sus brazos y aunque se escuche extraño puede ver cada color unirse a él formando cada imagen y a él mismo. Hay amarillo y naranja y verde y Niall piensa que Zayn es la obra de arte más hermosa que existe.

—Parece vivo —Niall dice luego de minutos de contemplación total.

—Bueno, aquí me siento vivo. Ponte cómodo, pinta o escribe, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Y podrías explicarme? Tu arte —Niall dice sonrojándose.

Zayn lo mira confundido, pero luego una sonrisa se hace presente en sus labios y asiente. El tiempo transcurre sin que pueda notarlo, con Zayn sonriendo todo el tiempo y la emoción plasmada en cada palabra que dice. Es perfecto y le gustaría congelar el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre, rodeado de Zayn.

—Jamás pensé que me divertiría tanto viendo imágenes que no son películas —dice Niall mientras caminan a través del corredor rumbo a la salida.

—Por favor dile eso a mis hermanas, tienes mi autorización para que salgas con ellas —Zayn dice riendo, pero Niall sufre una sacudida que lo estremece de pies a cabeza y le oprime el pecho.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Niall hace un buen trabajo ocultando la decepción en su voz—. No sé, hay futbol, tal vez te gustaría…

Niall deja las palabras al aire en espera de la respuesta de Zayn, en cambio lo escucha reír durante unos segundos que le parecen interminables.

—Lo siento —dice cuando es capaz de hablar sin interrupciones—. Es que no me gusta el futbol.

Niall está atónito, lo que hace que Zayn vuela a reír.

—¿Cómo?

Zayn asiente mientras vuelve a reír, Niall espera paciente con las cejas enarcadas esperando una respuesta, espera que haya una o parecerá un loco.

—Sí lo veo, por mi papá, pero es mejor si puedo evitarlo.

—Un inglés que odia el futbol, ahora sí lo he visto todo. Tal vez muera mañana —Niall dice dramáticamente, toma su pecho y finge que se queda sin aire.

—No lo odio, es solo que… —Zayn deja las palabras y mira a Niall sin saber qué más decir para no contradecir su argumento.

—Lo odias. Odiar sin odiar. Lo tengo.

—¡Exacto!

—Aún así no lo entiendo.

El teléfono de Zayn suena interrumpiéndolos, él lo saca rápidamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro en cuanto lee el mensaje.

—Lo siento, Niall —dice Zayn en cuanto guarda el aparato—, debo irme. ¿Dejamos el juego para después?

Niall no tiene tiempo de decir algo cuando Zayn ya está desapareciendo por la puerta.

—¡Gracias! —grita Niall a la nada.

La burbuja se desvanece y todo se vuelve soso y corriente, suspira antes de comprobar su ropa solo por hacer algo y también se va.

*

Zayn, 19:36

Si escribo algo, ¿puedes ponerle música?

 

Niall sonríe mientras lee repetidas veces el mensaje, cuando Zayn le dio su número no imaginó que para lo que menos lo usaría sería para asuntos académicos, sin embargo han pasado unas semanas de eso y cree que puede considerarlo su amigo.

 

Niall, 19:37

Solo si es buena.

 

Recibe un golpe inesperado en sus manos provocando que suelte el aparato, Niall grita y da un manazo a Harry para que se aleje del teléfono.

—Debiste conseguir el número del señor Thompson.

—Cállate, Harry —dice Niall, arrebatando su teléfono de la mano de Louis.

—O puedo presentarte a mi profesor de Discurso, es un hombre _fascinante_. Lo amarás.

—¡Ja! Muy gracioso —dice Niall fingiendo enojo.

Louis se desliza desde la orilla del sofá y se pega a Niall tratando de leer sobre su hombro.

—Hablando en serio, Niall, estamos preocupados.

Niall escucha la seriedad en la voz de Louis y dejando de lado el celular para mirar a su amigo.

—Exactamente por qué.

Louis suspira y mira a Harry quien asiente hacia Louis sin mirar a Niall.

—No quiero que salgas lastimado, Nialler. Estás todo ilusionado enviándote mensajes con él, sé que no parece grave, pero no se supone que tontees con tu profesor día y noche.

—Estás exagerando, Louis. Tú también tonteas con tus profesores —Niall intenta bromear, no está acostumbrado a la seriedad de Louis y no sabe cómo manejar ese nivel de mesura.

—Yo no salgo con ninguno los fines de semana y mucho menos los miro de la forma en que tú lo haces. Sé que Zayn es un gran tipo, incluso Harry lo sabe, pero ¿sabes siquiera si es gay? ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando se entere que estás enamorado de él? Te seguirá hablando o te va a dejar colgado como los otros, ¿ah? Y si tiene novia o..

—¡Suficiente!

Harry corta el monólogo de Louis al ver a su amigo hundido en el sofá. Niall lo agradece, ha evitado pensar al respecto porque de alguna forma le hace creer que si no lo considera no es real. Conteniente el llanto y muerde el labio inferior para evitar hipar frente a sus amigos. Se levanta rápidamente con la cabeza baja y camina con dirección a su habitación.

—Gracias por preocuparse, pero sé cuidarme solo —dice Niall dejando salir los primeros sollozos.

Niall rompe en llanto en cuanto la almohada toca su rostro y se odia por eso. No le gusta mostrar vulnerabilidad porque todos lo categorizan de frágil con solo verlo, sobre todo Louis (es su forma de demostrarle cuánto le importa), y más porque sabe que tiene razón. Duele.

Duele demasiado porque conoce tanto y tan poco de Zayn, y cada momento que pasa con él, recibe un mensaje de él o solo se acuerda de él su corazón salta en el pecho y su respiración se acelera, y cuenta los segundos para volver a verlo; y todo esto es su culpa por no alejarse cuando debía, por permitirse idealizar a Zayn hasta el punto de no querer pararlo aunque su corazón se quiebre lentamente.

Niall llora hasta quedarse dormido, ignorando los golpes de la puerta y las alertas del teléfono. Llora porque a pesar de ser adulto se siente un niño jugando a ser mayor. Llora porque sus fantasías son hermosas pero _tan_ inalcanzables y todas le pertenecen al mismo hombre.

*

El día es ventoso, Niall está sentado en una banca cerca del estacionamiento. Cierra los ojos dejando que el aire golpee su cara y mueva sus cabellos, desearía que pudiera arrancarlo de esa banca y llevarlo a cualquier parte donde no sea él.  Han pasado dos días desde que Louis lo encaró y no se siente capaz de mirar a ninguno de sus amigos a la cara, le avergüenza admitir que tienen razón, así que mata el tiempo lo más que puede lejos de su piso.

También ha intentando evitar a Zayn sin mucho éxito, aunque se ha contenido de enviar mensajes sin importancia, lo que le hace darse cuenta que es el primero en iniciar las conversaciones basura entre ellos.

—Esperando a alguien, ¿ah?

Niall aprieta los párpados al reconocer la voz, se toma unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Zayn frente a él. Hermoso y radiante. A pesar del viento no hay nada en su aspecto que esté fuera de su sitio, Niall ríe internamente al imaginar cuánto fijador de cabello ha utilizado para lograrlo.

—Más bien evitando,  ¿y tú? —Niall dice al tiempo que se reacomoda en su asiento.

—Mi auto se descompuso así que vienen por mí —dice mientras se sienta junto a él—. ¿Problemas del corazón?

Niall abre sus ojos excesivamente y está seguro que van a salirse, quiere ponerse a llorar en ese momento porque no es justo que sea precisamente Zayn quien le haga esa clase de preguntas. Sería tan fácil decirle todo de una vez y terminar con la tortura, piensa, pero tiene demasiado miedo de lo que pueda pasar si lo hace.

—Mhm, algo así. Sí. —Se obliga a decir cuando no encuentra una escusa para huir de ahí.

—El amor es una mierda ¿no? —Zayn dice intentando bromear, pero suena melancólico en su lugar y Niall repentinamente se interesa en esa charla.

—Espero que no. —Ríe liberando un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

Se miran durante unos segundos, Niall puede ver que la mandíbula de Zayn está tensa y que evita mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿A quién intentas evitar? —dice finalmente Zayn.

Niall da un fuerte respiro buscando las palabras correctas.

—Pues está ese increíble chico y Louis y Harry creen que voy a terminar con el corazón roto sino me alejo, entonces vinieron a advertirme, y hubiera funcionado sino estuviera hasta el cuello por él. Lo que es gracioso porque no tengo ninguna oportunidad —Niall sonríe sin convicción, mira al frente parpadeando varias veces para alejar las pocas lágrimas que se están acumulando en sus ojos—. Y tú, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

—¿Que mis amigos intenten evitar que se me rompa el corazón? Sí.

—Enamorarte de un chico al que no debes amar. O chica —dice lo último bajito.

La garganta de Niall raspa al pronunciar esa palabra, porque ahí está la pregunta implícita que había estando evitando hasta la _intervención_ de Louis. Están sus esperanzas echadas al viento aguardando por el impacto o suaves brazos envolviéndolo para protegerlo.

—Lo he hecho, sí y también al contrario —Niall lo mira confundido—. Cuando debes estar con alguien a quien no amas y sabes que nunca amarás.

—¿Eso es posible? —Ríe Niall.

—Seguro, matrimonios forzados, chantajes, miedo... No lo sé, Niall, pero no es nada lindo. —Zayn suspira, su mirada perdida y suplicante por algo que Niall no entiende, pero lo angustia—. Espero que nunca lo vivas.

No dice nada, y es así durante unos segundos eternos donde el viento se cuela por su ropa enfriando cada centímetro de piel que encuentra. El aroma de los árboles, la lluvia y gasolina mezclándose en su nariz poniéndolo incómodo en vez de relajarlo como normalmente sucede.

—¡Yo…!

—¿Por eso has estado perdido estos días?

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por las de Zayn, quien ahora tiene un semblante alegre dejando en duda si la sombra en sus ojos de unos instantes atrás era real o solo la imaginó.

—¿Ah? —Es lo único que dice al no encontrar sentido a las palabras.

—Es que apenas y te vi ayer por la tarde y hoy no fuiste por tu café habitual —se explica rápidamente—. Ya sabes, los miércoles durante el cuarto periodo.

 Zayn arruga la nariz y mueve su mano en un acto reflejo tomando su nuca y soltándola inmediatamente, claramente nervioso. Niall sacude la cabeza recordando el tema principal de su charla, que olvidó por completo.

—Y-yo… ¿cómo es que tú…? —Niall interrumpe su pregunta al no saber cómo expresar todo lo que quiere saber.

—Eres alguien difícil de ignorar, Niall.

Zayn habla con normalidad como si estuviera leyendo su lista del súper, mientras que Niall siente que arde por dentro y por fuera en un instante. Mientras intenta asimilar si lo que escucha está en realidad pasando o es uno más de sus sueños. Mientras esas simples palabras significan todo para él dándole de valor. Toma un respiro decidido en sacar todo de una vez antes de arrepentirse.

—¿Para qué quieres el maldito teléfono si lo ignoras cuando es importante? —grita una mujer rubia a la distancia que prácticamente corre en su dirección impidiendo que hable

—¡Papi!

Una vocecita se escucha y detrás de la chica sale una pequeña de negros cabellos que, soltándose del agarre de la mujer, correr hasta tirarse a los brazos de Zayn, quien inmediatamente se levanta envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo repartiendo innumerables besos por todo el rostro de la niña.

—¡Princesa! —Su voz es cálida y alegre. Protectora.

Niall puede sentir la sonrisa de Zayn al hablar aunque no pueda verlo.

—Hoy soy _pidata,_ papi.

El mundo de Niall se sacude de pronto y la única imagen que se levanta firme frente a sus ojos es a Zayn con la niña en brazos. Su hija. La hermosa mujer detrás de ellos, evidentemente la madre. Los tres encajando armónicamente en cualquier escenario. La fotografía perfecta que —seguramente— Zayn ama.

—Tu descaro me asombra, Malik.

La atmósfera ideal de Niall se rompe al escuchar la dureza en la voz de la mujer, sus penetrantes ojos azules lo miran fijamente sin ningún rastro de amabilidad en ellos haciéndolo sentirse pequeño y desprotegido, su instinto le pide que salga de ahí pero su cuerpo se pega al piso sin permitirle moverse ni un poco. Sin dejarle desviar sus ojos de los témpanos de hielo que lo escrutan.

—Ahora no —Zayn dice apretando la mandíbula, ha dejado de besar a la niña, sin embargo sus brazos se ciñen protectoramente a ella sin despegarla de su pecho.

—¡Ahora no! —Ella vuelve su atención a Zayn fingiendo una risa lóbrega—. ¿Entonces cuándo? Cuando el niño bonito se vaya y puedas continuar tu jueguito como te plazca.

Las palabras parecen golpes directos a sus puntos débiles, incluso si no entiende lo que dice la mujer.

—¡Perrie! Basta —dice Zayn bajando a su hija y acercándose a _Perrie_ sin tocarla.

—Está casado, cariño. —Su fría mirada regresa a Niall y lo recorre por completo—. Pero tienes suerte, porque Zayn es una mierda de marido, o tal vez sea solo que soy mujer.

—¡Perrie, tu vocabulario! —Zayn alza la voz sin llegar a gritar, notoriamente molesto.

La niña se apega a la pierna de Zayn ocultando la cara en esta, él deliberadamente masajea la cabeza enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos para tranquilizarla.

—¡Claro! Si todo en tu mundo se reduce a ella, pero adivina qué Zayn, somos una familia.

—Papi. —La niña lloriquea confundida por los gritos, con sus manitas tirando del pantalón de Zayn para atraer su atención.

—¡Cállate, Alyah! Estoy hablando con tu padre. —le grita, _Perrie_ , a su hija sin ningún ápice de cariño.

—Perrie, si no te callas ahora te advierto que…

—Te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones de advertir nada, _amor._

La contundencia en la voz de Perrie son suficientes para sacar a Niall de su letargo, ve a Zayn perder el color y la actitud desafiante se desvanece siendo sustituida por una frágil llena de pavor, en su descuido Perrie toma a Alyah del brazo alejándola de su padre caminando hacia la dirección por donde llegaron.

Una fracción de segundos después Zayn reacciona tomando sus cosas, susurra un «lo siento» a Niall al percatarse que sigue allí, cuando Niall se encuentra los ojos de Zayn un paño ha cubierto el brillo en ellos llevándose consigo toda la felicidad y amor que  habitaban dejando solo dos cuencas vacías ahí. Zayn corre tras _su_ familialuego de un instante infinito dejándolo completamente solo _._   

.*

Niall abre la puerta de su piso de forma autómata, desde que sucedió el incidente con Zayn no se ha permitido pensarlo con detenimiento. Todo parece una mala película de los ochenta y, a diferencia de lo que pensó, ni una lágrima ha amenazado con salir de sus ojos. No siente decepción ni enojo, simplemente no siente.

Louis se calla abruptamente de lo que sea que grita al teléfono y le toma solo dos segundos en cortar la llamada para estar frente a Niall con la preocupación instalada en el azul de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

La voz de Louis es vacilante no siendo capaz de imaginar qué tiene a su amigo de esa manera. Niall se encoje de hombros y camina al sofá indiferente tirando su bolso, una vez sentado toma el control del televisor. Lo mira detenidamente ignorando todo a su alrededor: los gastados botones, la mancha de tinta que Louis causó, los grises colores. Todo se siente conocido, pero se ve diferente y extraño como si hubiera estado viviendo con un filtro fotográfico que le impedía ver la realidad de su mundo.

—Tenías razón —dice con pesadez luego de lo que parecen horas.

—De qué hablas —Louis pregunta suavemente. —Camina con sigilo hasta llegar junto a Niall debatiendo si sentarse o no, finalmente lo hace.

—Está casado y tiene una hija. Se ven hermosos juntos, ¿sabes?

Sus palabras lo golpean como un balde de agua fría y sin más comienza a llorar acurrucándose en Louis inmediatamente. Louis aún no asimila lo dicho por Niall pero ya siente las espesas y calientes lágrimas mojarle el cuello, sin dilucidar más rodea el cuerpo de su amigo y lo aprieta fuertemente sin estar seguro qué más hacer.

Pasa una hora hasta que Harry ingresa al piso, Louis ha sostenido a Niall masajeando su espalda ininterrumpidamente, murmurando palabras de consuelo a los balbuceos que logra entender. Harry sorprendido por la escena prácticamente corre hasta el sofá y sin hacer una pregunta se une al abrazo, da una mirada a Louis quien articula con sus labios el nombre de Zayn, besa la cabeza de Niall y tararea una canción de cuna que su amigo le enseñó y que normalmente ayuda a tranquilizarlo.

Tintes naranjas, rojos y celestes se cuelan entre las cortinas pintando la sala de estar anunciando que está anocheciendo, Niall ha comenzado a explicar lo sucedido lo mejor que los constantes hipidos le permiten.

—E-era como el final perfecto de una película, faltó que comenzara a llover.

Niall tuerce la boca al recordar la escena a la perfección, le gustaría olvidar todo o despertar y darse cuenta que es otra cruel pesadilla. Una demasiado vívida, pero sabe que negarse la verdad por más tiempo solo hará que se duplique el dolor si lo hace.

—Lo siento, no quería… —Louis se interrumpe al ver a Niall negar con la cabeza, se siente culpable por lo que le ha dicho a su amigo, su intensión era evitarle sufrimiento y ahora siente que únicamente lo ha incrementado aunque Niall quiera minimizarlo.

—Querías protegerme, gracias —dice nostálgico—, pero todo fue mi culpa. Y-yo lo idealice, ya debería haber aprendido.

—A todos nos gusta imaginar la vida ideal. —Harry susurra—. Solo que a veces la realidad es más impredecible que nosotros.

—Pero ella no lo quiere, comenzó a gritarle y luego a mí, no tengo idea de a qué se refería pero sus palabras parecían veneno; la niña comenzó a llorar y la calló antes de arrebatársela a Zayn y amenazarlo, juro que daba miedo. ¿Por qué Zayn soportaría algo así? 

Niall cubre sus ojos para detener lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

—Tal vez ella tuvo un mal día. A veces las personas somos bastante idiotas con los que amamos.

—Bonita forma de amor, Haz —dice Louis con sarcasmo ganándose la mirada molesta de Harry cuando la pequeña sonrisa que había en el rostro de Niall desaparece.

—Espero que tengas razón, Harry —Niall dice más para intentar creerlo él mismo que por otra cosa. Sus recuerdos son borrosos, pero la mirada perdida de Zayn al despedirse está grabada en su memoria como una placa de piedra.

 —Que te parece si olvidamos todo por hoy y preparo la cena —dice Harry tratando de animar a Niall—. Incluso haré tu favorito o lo que pidas.

Niall sacude la cabeza hundiéndose más en el pecho de Louis.

—Vamos, Ni, esta vez el chico tiene razón, además puedes abusar de él, te doy mi permiso.

Niall accede sin convicción porque no quiere ser una carga ni arruinar la vida de sus amigos, y tener alrededor a Louis y Harry  lo hace sentir un poco feliz.

—El amor apesta —murmura Niall recordando las palabras dichas por Zayn.

Louis detiene su camino a la cocina donde se encuentra Harry y se gira para envolver a Niall en un abrazo.

—Lo hace cuando no es la persona correcta, Nialler, prometo que lo tendrás, y no voy a descansar hasta que encuentres al chico correcto. —Besa la frente de Niall y le da una sonrisa antes de soltarlo y arrastrarlo a la cocina.

 _Él podría serlo,_ piensa Niall sin poder desechar esa idea durante todo el rato que sus amigos lo acompañan, y luego durante la noche antes de poder conciliar el sueño; incluso cuando duerme y Zayn se apodera de sus fantasías con todas las virtudes y defectos que le conoce y que no le importan en absoluto.

*

De pie frente a las enormes puertas de cristal de _la-galería-para-hacer-arte_ de Liam, y sin pensar por más tiempo lo que hace, ingresa al lugar. El aroma de los distintos materiales se cuelan suavemente por su nariz en cuanto cruza la puerta —una vez que ha registrado su entrada. Un empleado del lugar lo acompaña pegado a su espalda, indicándole las distintas áreas que tienen habilitadas, la vez que Zayn lo llevó él mismo se encargó de ser su _instruirlo_ , sin embargo lo deja pasar porque necesita relajarse y la última vez que estuvo allí fue de mucha ayuda.

Camina directo a la sala de los trajes —como decidió llamarla— ignorando al empleado, quien trota para darle alcance cuando se percata que lo ha dejado hablando solo. Cuando entra ve un par de adolescentes cruzando una pared divisoria con el cuerpo cubierto de pintura, sonríe recordando su propia experiencia.

—¿Quieres un traje?

EL chico que lo guía se dobla apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y respirando fuertemente, Niall piensa que exagera; asiente y se dirige hacia los vestidores para recibir su traje.

Recorre las costuras de la prenda, es rugosa y hasta cierto punto rígida al tacto, no lo había notado la ocasión anterior que la usó. Respira pesadamente e ingresa en la enorme sala hasta la primer estación de pinturas, hunde sus manos hasta los codos en el contenedor más próximo, su piel enfriándose a medida que lo hace. Está ahí durante unos minutos con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a mover un músculo, sintiendo como  la viscosidad del líquido lo absorbe y la suavidad lo envuelve. Relajante.

Hay risas y gritos de otros clientes escuchándose, volviéndose parte del ambiente, escucha pasos acercándose hasta que se detienen junto a él.

Abre los ojos encontrándose un par de grandes ojos azules mirándolo. Una niña lo observa con su cabeza ladeada y labios fruncidos, no le toma ni un segundo reconocerla.

Su hija.

—¿Estás tomando la siesta? —Dice con voz cantarina provocándole causándole una sonrisa instantánea.

—¡Aly! —Zayn grita apareciendo tras un paredón—. Qué te he dicho de… ¡Niall!

Zayn se detiene por completo clavando su vista en él. Ladea la cabeza y tuerce la boca. Niall ríe al notar el parecido —no solo físico— de padre e hija.

—Una estella de mad, papi.

Ambos chicos regresan su atención a la niña, quien juguetea con el borde del recipiente de pintura celeste.

—¿Qué dices, _pececito_? —Zayn sonríe. Camina hacia ellos colocándose de rodillas para estar a su nivel y deposita un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

—Toma la siesta y es amadillo como las estellas de mad. —Apunta a Niall con su dedo manchado de pintura.

—¡Aly, no! —dice cuando unos mechones del cabello de Niall están pintados de azul—. ¿Qué te he dicho de mantener esas manitas quietas? Discúlpate con Niall, señorita.

Zayn besa los deditos de Aly ganando una mancha del mismo color en ellos.

Niall observa embelesado la escena. La adoración de Zayn por su hija, la tranquilidad en sus facciones. La inocencia de la niña mezclada con la similitud en la forma de ser de su padre.

—¡Soy un pez, Niall! —corre alrededor de ellos simulando que aletea y hundiendo las mejillas para formar una boca de pez.

—Lo siento, buscaré un trapo. —Zayn se disculpa con Niall, agacha un poco su cabeza y Niall sabe que está avergonzado.

—Nah, vine para esto de todos modos. Necesito relajarme.

—¿Quedes pinta con nosotos? —De pronto Aly está metiendo las manos en el mismo recipiente que Niall—. Yo soy un pez y papi un cazadod y tú edes mi amigo estella.

—Aly, no creo que…

—Claro.

Niall se arrepiente tan rápido como las palabras salen de su boca. No ha visto a Zayn desde el incidente en la universidad debido a que se excusó de su servicio y Zayn convenientemente para él faltó a su clase del día anterior. Esperaba que al encontrarse con él tendría a Louis a su lado para impedirle hacer alguna estupidez, pero allí, solo, conviviendo con él y su simpática hija, nadie lo protege de los daños colaterales que seguro obtendrá.

Juegan un rato los tres y terminan con pintura en toda la ropa y manchones en la cara y cuello, sin embargo Aly se entretiene con unos proyectiles que los hace bajar el ritmo y les permite conversar con calma —casi— mientras cuidan de la niña.

—Lo siento —Zayn dice dejando de reír a causa de la bola de pintura que su hija clava en su mejilla pintándole más de medio rostro.

—Descuida, su puntería es excelente —Niall dice aún entre risas.

—Me refiero al incidente del otro día. No se suponía que presenciaras eso.

La atmósfera se vuelve pesada inmediatamente, Niall asiente mirando a ningún lugar en particular pensando algo qué decir.

—No, amm, eh… No.

—Pareces bebé. —Se burla Zayn, un rubor cubre las mejillas de Niall y se extiende rápidamente por toda su cara hasta las orejas y cuello.

—Zayn —Niall se queja escondiendo su cara bajos sus manos.

—¡Hey, no! No hagas eso —Zayn dice quitando las manos de su rostro—. Ese rojo te va muy bien, como ver un poquito de océano reflejando al sol. Lo digo en serio.

Y lo hace en serio, Niall puede darse cuenta, pero eso solo hace que el calor de su cuerpo aumente, su estómago se sacuda y su respiración se altere.

—Gra-cias. —Niall muerde sus labios tratando de mantener oculta la sonrisa se está formando en su rostro, aprovecha que Aly le lanza un proyectil de pintura para evitar los los ojos de Zayn, la niña ríe gritando algo que no entiende y él le regresa el tiro.

—Aly. —Solo dice su nombre, pero el tono que usa es suficiente para que Niall sepa que es una especie de advertencia a su hija quien se aleja riendo.

—Y no está bien lo que Perrie te dijo, Niall, yo de verdad esperaba que se guardara sus palabras, pero es tan impulsiva que… —Zayn cubre su rostro y sacude la cabeza—. Ella no debería decir todo lo que piensa, ni siquiera si es real.

—¿Qué es real? —Niall no puede evitar soltar la pregunta y se culpa mentalmente, no está seguro si  por interrumpir a Zayn o por el vuelco inexplicable que dio su estómago.

—¿Ah? No, no. No sé, yo —Zayn balbucea, está nervioso por lo que se toma unos segundos antes de volver a decir algo—. Ella simplemente no puede explotar contra cada persona que ve solo porque quiere castigarme a mí. Lo hace con Aly todo el tiempo y… ni siquiera debería decirte algo de esto. —Suspira—. Qué tan normal es que tu profesor te cuente sus problemas.

—Más de lo que me gustaría aceptar —dice Niall riéndose, recordando todas las veces que él o sus amigo hacen la misma pregunta. Le toma toda su voluntad no preguntar a qué se refiere con todo lo que le ha dicho, pero sabe que Zayn ya está bastante incomodo por lo que sugiere devolver su atención a Aly, y Zayn, sin decir palabra, le agradece, y Niall de alguna manera lo entiende y asiente.

*

Niall suspira pesadamente tirándose al sofá, le costó poco más de media hora convencer a Louis de que «en serio, en serio» no tenía ánimos de salir, lo cual no es mentira, sin embargo no es debido a que la universidad lo tiene agotado como hizo creer a sus amigos —o intentó hacerlo—, pero sabe que Harry mantendrá a Louis al margen por unos días antes de inventar otra cosa.

Niall pasa un canal tras otro sin fijarse realmente en lo que hay, el golpe sordo de alguien tocando a la puerta se escucha y bufa antes de que se decida en atender, no ha pasado una hora desde que sus amigos se fueron así que espera que la excusa de Louis sea en serio buena, sin embargo cuando finalmente abre la puerta no son ni ojos azules ni verdes los que lo miran. No. Son un par de grandes, brillantes, hermosos, entornados por largas y rizadas pestañas, ojos cafés. Zayn achina los ojos cuando la luz del apartamento del le pega en los ojos, al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa perezosa al ver aparecer a Niall.

No se pregunta cómo es que está en su casa, porque él lo ha invitado un montón de veces, sin embargo es la primera vez que está ahí, sin invitación, sin aviso, cuando más desea evitarlo. Su vida es un maldito chiste.

Zayn está borracho, Niall lo sabe por el picante aroma que desprende su profesor y la forma en que arrastró las palabras con el hola que da antes de cruzar la puerta sin siquiera preguntar. Sin embargo, su porte es elegante y ligero como siempre, por lo que Niall cree que es bastante consciente de lo que hace.

—Lo siento —Zayn dice, luego un rato de sentarse en el sofá y permanecer en silencio mirando su regazo—. Ella se enteró y se volvió loca. Gritaba y tiraba cosas —dice atropelladamente , su respiración agitada—. Se la llevo.

Niall no necesita preguntar para comprender _eso_ , lágrimas escurren por los ojos de Zayn y lo único que atina es estrecharlo en sus brazos y tratar de no llorar también.

—¿A dónde se la llevo? —Niall pregunta sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Zayn suspira y su aliento caliente choca contra su cuello enviando una sensación electrizante a su columna. Aprieta el agarre en la cintura de su profesor para controlarse de hacer alguna estupidez.

—South Shields —murmura provocando vibraciones en la piel de Niall—. Con su madre, ella me odia. —Su voz es rasposa e irregular por las fuertes respiraciones que da intentando controlar el llanto.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Niall presiona sin estar seguro de lo que hace.

—¿Tienes un trago? —Zayn le pregunta en su lugar, separándose de su abrazo.

Niall no puede más que asentir ante la imagen de ojos suplicantes e hinchados que lo miran, incluso cuando todo en su mente le grita que no es buena.

Niall saca cervezas y restos de licores que Harry colecciona «para cocinar», siempre dice y lo coloca todo en la mesilla del centro de la estancia. Destapan un par de botellas y luego otras, se sirven algunas mezclas con las botellas de Harry sin decir nada importante, y Niall piensa que es perfecto mientras pueda ver la sonrisa de Zayn.

—Aly preguntó si podríamos verte de nuevo —dice Zayn sin más.

Niall se atraganta con su bebida, ojos bien abiertos y mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, porque es evidente que, a pesar del alcohol, ambos aún son conscientes de lo que hacen.

—¿L-lo siento? —dice cuando el _shock_ inicial se ha ido, pero es más una pregunta.

—Está celosa de ti —dice riendo, como si acabara de contar algún chiste.

—¿Ah? —Las palabras de Niall se atoran en su garganta, carraspea un par de veces antes de poder hablar—. ¿Por qué lo haría? —dice, agradeciendo que sus palabras no se corten cuando habla, sin embargo el temblor en su voz es notable.

Zayn se encoge de hombros y su vista baila por el lugar evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Niall.

—Iba a terminar con Perrie antes de saber de Aly, me asusté tanto, estaba en mi último año de universidad. —Zayn ríe y Niall puede percibir el cariño con el que lo hace—. Luego pensé que intentarlo era lo mejor para nuestro pequeño bebé y entonces estábamos planeando una boda. —Hace una pausa para vaciar sus pulmones antes de continuar—. Creo que me odia por arruinar su cuento de hadas.

 _Debe estar demente_ , piensa Niall. —Pero, tú no la obligaste a nada ¿no? —dice finalmente desechando todos los pensamientos negativos contra _ella_.

Zayn sacude la cabeza, arruga la nariz en un gesto que Niall considera adorable, y lo mira por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar. Ojos pequeños, soñolientos, debido al alcohol y sonrisa suave, apenas visible, y Niall quiere besarlo.

—Es más por decirle que no la _quiero_ de la forma en que ella esperaba. —Niall asiente tratando de hilar las ideas, sin lograrlo—. Es… ella no es como se supone que una madre debe ser y yo no pude ignorarlo eso. Ninguno parecía feliz y Aly es quien lo sufre, le pedí que nos separáramos. Lo peor que pude hacer fue decirle que no soy _tan_ heterosexual como creía.

— _¿Tan?_ — dice un poco más golpeado de lo que pretendía sonar logrando que Zayn se sobresalte, no sabe si sonreír o sentirse ofendido por lo ignorante que parece Zayn en ese momento.

—¡No! E-es, es… ¡no soy gay! —dice Zayn trabándose con su lengua, y las mejillas enrojecidas—. No soy heterosexual tampoco —dice, apenas un murmullo—. Es… ¿bisexual?

Niall podría reírse, lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero ahí con Zayn luciendo pequeño y vulnerable, y sus ojitos cristalizados —no por el alcohol—, dientes mordiendo sus labios y dedos jugando con el dobladillo de su playera. Tan parecido al chico que vio peleando con su _esposa_. Tan diferente del Zayn que conoce, del alegre e inteligente profesor que lo hace parecer tomate sin siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo ambos igual de hermosos. No lo hace. Toma su mano en su lugar, apretándola lo más que puede y sonriendo, queriendo que sepa que todo está bien.

—¿Has estado en el clóset toda tu vida? —afirma, aunque intenta que suene a pregunta.

Zayn asiente apretando los ojos, dando una respiración pesada, aferrando más fuertemente la mano de Niall en la suya.

—Excepto aquella vez y con Liam y ahora… tú.

Niall lo tira en un abrazo nuevamente y corre sus manos de arriba abajo por su espala, es tonto, pero es algo que lo relaja siempre que Louis lo hace en él.

—Gracias —susurra en el oído de Zayn.

—Auténtico —dice Zayn minutos después de estar en completo silencio en el que no han dejado de abrazarse. Niall se retira solo un poco, porque Zayn no lo deja separarse por completo del abrazo, y lo mira arqueando una ceja—. Es lo que más admiro de ti. Eres valiente y relajado, y nunca nunca dejas de sonreír. Eso me encanta.

—¿Te encanta? —Niall deja salir la pregunta fascinado con la cercanía de Zayn, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma, la sombras de sus pestañas proyectada en sus angulosas mejillas.

Zayn asiente, mejillas coloreándose de rojo. —Eres todo lo que siempre quise ser, me habría gustado ser la mitad de real de lo que tú eres. Toda mi vida se ha tratado de pretender y complacer a otros, Literatura es lo único que más o menos hice pensando en mí, no me arrepiento.

—Tampoco yo —dice Niall sin estar seguro si se refiere a Zayn o a él en clase de Zayn, tal vez sean ambas. Quiere decirle que está equivocado, que él no es digno de que alguien tan maravilloso como Zayn lo admire, que es patoso, ruidoso y confiado, por lo que la mayoría de las personas se aprovechan y termina llorando en brazos de Louis y con Harry cocinando para él. Que está en la universidad por complacer a su madre, porque si por él fuera estaría en Londres tocando en bares —seguramente de mala muerte— buscando una oportunidad, pero no lo dice.

—Tus ojos, son de mi color favorito —dice Zayn irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, quita un brazo de la espalda de Niall y recorre su mejilla con el dedo. Niall siente la respiración atorarse en sus pulmones y el calor invadir sus mejillas, su cuello, sus orejas.

—Tan puros como el mar, infinitos como el cielo, libres y reconfortantes y felices, y familiares como los ojos de Aly, así se siente mirarte. —Zayn suspira—. Eres todo lo que siempre deseé y creo… ella sabe

Niall está asombrado, inmóvil, sintiendo el cálido aliento de chocar contra sus labios. Zayn se inclina y besa su mejilla —muy muy cerca de su boca—, dejando sus labios húmedos sobre su piel como si fuese una suave caricia y Niall tiene el impulso de girarse y finalmente besarlo hasta que sus bocas duelan y seguir hasta que solo sean ellos y nadie más, pero se contiene por Zayn y por él, y también un poco por esa pequeña de ojos azules que de alguna manera ya quiere.

—¿Por qué no la dejas? —pregunta en su lugar, se aleja de Zayn forzándolo a soltarle.

Quiere saber, _necesita_ saber ahora más que antes, sobre todo cuando Zayn se empeña en colarse entre sus huesos y enterrarse en cada poro de su piel con todas esas miradas y sonrisas y palabras que le da, así que —mientras pueda culpar al alcohol— no siente culpa de lo que dice.

—Perrie siempre ha estado más enamorada de mi familia que de mí.

Niall no lo entiende, sin embargo no se siente con la fuerza de preguntar, al menos no esa noche. Pasan unos minutos en silencio, bebiendo lo que queda de sus cervezas —ahora calientes—, Zayn termina y se pone de pie dando una excusa, que Niall piensa estúpida, para irse, lo que le hace pensar que Zayn tampoco está tan borracho como lo hizo creer y agradece haberse contenido, y la voz de Louis constantemente en su cabeza y agradece que Zayn le dé un respiro —al menos por esa noche.

Limpia los rastros de la improvisada reunión y corre a su habitación cuando escucha la risa de Harry y el tintinar de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta para evitar cualquier confrontación. Para no decir algo que sabe no debe contar. Y porque al final todas esas palabras son suyas y de Zayn y de esa noche y las va a guardar en su corazón, en lo más hondo, y fingir que nunca pasaron. Pero puede vivir con eso, tiene que hacerlo.

*

Han pasado algunas semanas Zayn jamás mencionó lo sucedido aquella noche de sábado y Niall no se sorprendió, sin embargo su relación es la misma —en apariencia— porque Niall no puede negar las sonrisas y los roces _accidentales_ que Zayn le da, ni los encuentros _casuales_ o los mensajes de texto o incluso algunas llamadas en la madrugada, que, a pesar de ser triviales, a Niall le aceleran el corazón.

Camina, serpenteando entre las mesas vacías (debido al clima de noviembre), su sonrisa aparece cuando divisa a Zayn al fondo y apresura el paso.

—Lamento la tardanza —dice cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Zayn lo escuche sin necesidad de gritar.

Zayn sacude la cabeza en reconocimiento, con una mueca en los labios en lo que Niall piensa pretende ser una sonrisa. Se sienta frente a él esperando que Zayn diga algo, pero todo lo que hace es juguetear con su vaso y suspirar mientras mira las hojas secas en el suelo de las jardineras a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Niall tratando de no ponerse nervioso, y es que por qué lo estaría.

—No podemos vernos más, ni hablar, ni mensajes de texto, ni nada —Zayn habla finalmente, todavía sin mirarlo.

A Niall le suena como si fuera el sucio secreto al que están terminando, lo cual es estúpido porque no ellos _realmente_ no son nada, más que profesor-alumno y amigos que se gustan más de lo que deberían y al mismo tiempo se tragan todo lo que sienten.

—A partir de ahora solo somos profesor y alumno y cualquier duda limítate a preguntarla en clase. —Zayn suena tan monótono que roza en lo ridículo a no ser por la seriedad impresa en su rostro.

—Zayn, ¿qué mierda? —dice exaltado, buscando algún sentido a lo que escucha.

—Lo siento por meterte en esto, Niall, pero… —Y por primera vez desde que Niall llegó lo mira. Sus ojos se ven cansados, tristes, cubiertos por una capa cristalina que se niega a soltar.

—Hablas como si estuvieras terminando conmigo —dice Niall sarcástico, sin reprimir una risa irónica—. Lo cual es gracioso porque literalmente no tenemos nada, ni hemos hecho algo que lo parezca.

—Sé cómo me miras, Niall, y sé que te das cuenta cómo te miro —grita Zayn, dejando caer sus manos en puños sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Niall—. Y debí haberlo parado, pero me gustabas tanto y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y es estúpido porque eres mi alumno y no se supone que estás cosas pasen. ¡Joder!

Zayn pasa las manos por su cabello y lo jala mientras aprieta los ojos. Niall no puede apartar la mirada, ni siquiera puede respirar, su pecho duele y su cabeza da vueltas y siente como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo.

—Por favor ayúdame a pararlo. Estoy suplicándote, Niall —dice, levanta su mano y luego de un momento de duda cubre la mano libre de Niall.

Su toque lo quema al instante y, ahí, en su piel blanca y puede imaginar la marca rojiza que dejaría si en realidad estuviera quemándolo, desearía ser inmune a él y hace que lo suelte. Quiere golpearlo y gritarle por tratarlo como un sucio amante cuando Niall siempre se contuvo incluso cuando Zayn fue imbécil y le dijo esas cosas de sus ojos y de ser autentico y de cuánto le gustaba, o cuando acaricia sus mejillas y roza sus manos o la vez que quiso besarlo, sin embargo se traga el nudo en su garganta al ver la lastimera imagen de Zayn frente a él y se milita en asentir.

Zayn retira su mano _tan_ lento que imagina que siente como cada línea dactilar se desprende de su piel, y se va sin decir otra cosa. Niall quiere saber si algún día podrá liberarse del efecto que Zayn tiene sobre él y decir y hacer lo que siente sin temor a decepcionarlo o, _perderlo_ —como acaba de suceder—, si dejará de ser ingenuo y confiar en cretinos que terminan botándolo como basura. Se pregunta si Louis tiene razón y encontrará a alguien que lo ame tanto como él ama.

—¡Disculpa! —alguien dice frente a él, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, cortando sus pensamientos, cuando Niall enfoca la vista se da cuenta que es _ella_. La rubia bonita de ojos azules, esposa del chico de quien está enamorado.

Está sentada, ahí, en el lugar donde Zayn estuvo antes, pero a diferencia de él y su mirada esquiva y rostro ensombrecido, ella tiene una sonrisa que se le antojaría bonita si no fuera por los ojos fríos y siniestros que lo observan enviando un escalofrío por su medula.

—Ho-o. —Carraspea para despegar las palabras de su, repentina, garganta seca—. Hola.

—Niall, ¿cierto? —dice con su voz suave, falsa inocencia destilando en la simple palabra. Niall asiente en automático, sin ser capaz de abrir la boca—. Bien, solo venía a asegurarme si esa cabecita tuya entendió lo que Zayn, mi _esposo_ , te pidió.

Niall asiente lentamente, queriendo negar, fingir que no entiende lo habla, pero sabe que sería patético.

—Solo somos alumno-maestro, es todo —dice, encogiéndose de hombros, aprieta la mandíbula para no soltarse a llorar en ese momento.

—Creo que no quedó claro _, cariño_ —dice fingiendo hartazgo—. No vas a hablarle ni verlo, no vas a buscarlo ni siquiera porque estés muriendo. ¿Entendido? —Su voz ha perdido el tono suave, es exigente y hostil, y corta la piel de Niall como filosos cuchillos a cada palabra.

—P-pe… es mi profesor —prácticamente chilla sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz, sintiéndose miserable por no poder mantener la compostura frente a ella.

—Sí, bueno, cambia de profesor o desacredita la materia, no me importa. —La sonrisa en su rostro se ha convertido en una escalofriante mueca a escasos centímetros de su cara, su cuerpo se ha congelado por lo que le es imposible alejarse de ella.

—Si me entero que no lo haces, que lo haré, me veré obligada a ir con la Junta Académica y contarles lo que su estimado profesor está haciendo con el pequeño Niall, por algo de crédito extra tal vez. —Su ceja se arquea y la bonita expresión que Niall pensó alguna vez tuvo se torno aterradora—. Y cuando pida el divorcio, seguro que ningún juez concederá la custodia de una pequeña a un pervertido, desempleado-sin-licencia, homosexual.

—No te atreverías —dice Niall, errático y calmo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de sus palabras, de que una chica tan bonita y delicada no puede ser tan cruel como aparenta.

—Oh, lo haría, cariño. Me embaracé y le quité su sueño, puedo quitarle a su hija si quiero. No me he esforzado por esta vida para que un mocoso lo arruine. —Su rostro impávido y frío cambia a la sonrisa escalofriante de un momento a otro y su voz se vuelve melosa y chocante y desagradable—. Y no queremos que Zayn sufre, ¿o sí?

«No», las palabras mueren en su garganta, pero no necesita decirlas, Perrie se va sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla, en un toque que a Niall le quema, mas no es el calor abrazador, soportable y familiar del toque de Zayn, no, este arde y pica y le provoca náuseas. Es del tipo que te deja una marca invisible que es imposible ignorar. Y Niall sabe que él tampoco lo hará.

Se siente pequeño y vulnerable mientras la mira irse, la misma sensación que Zayn le provocó cuando presenció la pelea o estuvo ebrio en su piso. Niall entiende un poco mejor a Zayn y le duele pensar que él, hermoso y divertido e inteligente, está constantemente en ese estado cuando llega a casa. Piensa en los ojos cristalizados de Aly intentando aferrarse a su padre cuando su madre grita o tira de ella para alejarla de él, y en el corazón apretado de Zayn al tener que soportarlo, y Niall no tiene el corazón para darle más sufrimiento a esa pequeña familia.  

*  

Niall toma la decisión aquella fría tarde de otoño, y aunque le cuesta bastante decidirse, finalmente, cambia su coordinación de servicio por una completamente alejada del Departamento de Arte —y aburrida—, ha dejado de visitar todos los sitios (dentro y fuera de la universidad) donde sabe que puede encontrarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida que, al principio, tiene que escabullirse en cada rincón donde vislumbra a Zayn para evitarlo (cada vez que sin ninguna razón se encuentra en el camino del profesor), hasta que su cuerpo comprende que no debe buscarlo por más que el pecho le pique y sus ojos lo busquen.

Lo más difícil es su clase, le negaron transferirse con otro profesor o dar de baja la materia por lo avanzado que está el semestre, y desacreditar no era una opción para él, por lo que decide hacer de Louis su _tutor,_ para romper todo contacto lo más posible, manda con él cada proyecto que necesita entregar, y únicamente se presenta a rendir examen llegando particularmente tarde y entregando su prueba unos minutos antes de la hora, incluso si no ha terminado.

Sus amigos conocen la historia, así que cuando Louis le dice que ha preguntado por él —otra vez— omite deliberadamente contarle del aspecto miserable que tiene algo así como desde que dejó de ver a Niall, sin embargo eso no impide que le cuente a Harry y Niall termina por enterase de todo, haciendo que su corazón se rompa un poquito más cada vez.

Niall ha perdido un poco de él, su vitalidad, la risa contagiosa, y esa inocencia que aún conservaba de confiar en las personas. Pasa sus días asistiendo a clases y haciendo todas las tareas para mantenerse ocupado, va a fiestas cuando Louis logra convencerlo, pero no puede siquiera terminar el primer vaso de cerveza cuando anuncia que se va. Ve películas donde no hay explosiones ni persecuciones de autos y en su mayoría lee. Harry intenta ayudarlo llevando algunos títulos, sin embargo todo lo que Niall quiere hacer es leer esa pequeña historia del chico de San Petersburgo que Zayn le recomendó esa tarde en la biblioteca, y que sorprendentemente es linda y triste y se parece a su vida.

El apartamento está helado, haciendo notorio que el invierno se acerca, Niall está acostado en el sofá, una manta suave cortesía de Harry cubriéndolo, el pequeño libro entre sus manos releyéndolo por quinta vez, ignorando deliberadamente la pelea en la cocina.

 _«Venga con una condición: en primer lugar (sea bueno y haga usted lo que le pido) no se enamore de mí…»_ Niall lee nuevamente esas líneas y suspira, le hubiese gustado que alguien —Zayn— le advirtiera antes de acercarse, sin embargo sabe que  ninguna advertencia le habría evitado enamorarse de él como lo hizo, porque ya lo estaba en sus más profundas fantasías.

Continua leyendo, pasando página tras página, la rugosidad del papel entre sus dedos y el olor a viejo impregnado en ellos y su ropa y la manta de Harry, y cree que si cierra los ojos puede incluso sentir el aroma de Zayn escondido entre las páginas. Alguien llama a la puerta, pero no se inmuta en ver quién es y continua con las palabras finales del chico, quien curiosamente tiene veintiséis, _qué irónico_ , piensa Niall.

Cierra el libro cuando ha salido de su estupor, estremeciéndose al pensar que así podría ser su vida, resignándose un poco. Escucha murmullos provenientes de la entrada, se pone de pie y camina hasta el pequeño pasillo, asomándose por mera curiosidad.

Parado ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta con enormes ojeras y la piel pegada a los huesos está él, Zayn, quien lo mira con grandes ojos suplicantes y muerde su labio tan fuerte que Niall piensa está sangrando. Intenta dar un paso hacia dentro, sin embargo se arrepiente en el último minuto haciendo que el corazón de Niall se retuerza y entonces se da cuenta de su respiración acelerada y del sudor en sus manos y de la necesidad de su cuerpo de tocarlo. Correr sus dedos por su largo cabello y trazar sus afilados pómulos, aspirar su aroma, saber si aún huele a cigarro, hierbas y a Zayn. Se da cuenta de cuánto ha echado de menos tan solo mirarlo, de cuán diferente luce y cuán hermoso igualmente es. Se da cuenta de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y de la incapacidad de su cuerpo de moverse para evitar verse patético.

Escucha la voz de Louis, parece lejana, mueve sus manos sin entender un poco de lo que pasa. —Creo que deberías irte.

Y es cuando Niall sale de su ensimismamiento y responde.

—¡Espera! —dice demasiado fuerte para parecer calmado—. Yo…

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Louis, sosteniéndole la mirada. Niall asiente aunque no está nada seguro, Louis suspira y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica a Harry que salgan. Harry está con ojos entornados, mandíbula y puños apretados, lo mira como esperando la orden para salta sobre Zayn, Niall asiente nuevamente, los hombros de su amigo se relajan y camina hacia la puerta arrastrando a Louis con él, no sin antes decirle «llámame si me necesitas».

—Hola —dice Niall cerrando la puerta, tomándose el tiempo necesario antes de encarnar a Zayn.

—Lo siento. —Zayn mira al piso, voz es irregular.

—¿Por qué? —Niall se contiene de alzar la mano y tomar el cabello de Zayn hasta obligarlo a reír, en su lugar entrelaza sus dedos para contener las ansias que pican en sus palmas por un poco de contacto y un poco más del Zayn que recuerda, el real.

—Desapareciste, ese no era el plan —prácticamente grita, finalmente mira a Niall y sus ojos bailan por el rostro del chico ruborizándolo—. Necesito explicarte, no puedo seguir sabiendo que me odias.

—No te odio, solo intento hacerlo más fácil para los dos. —Lo que no es del todo mentira.

—Estás huyendo de mí, ¿no habría sido más fácil cambiar de clase?

—Lo intenté —dice avergonzado al admitirlo—. De todos modos fuiste tú el que me botó como basura.

—Yo, no quería. —Se escucha exhausto, agacha la cabeza y Niall puede ver una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

—Lo sé. —Da un paso acercándose a Zayn, limpiando la lagrimilla que descansa junto a su nariz, sintiéndose por primera vez más grande y en control, aunque sus manos suden, sus piernas tiemblen y su voz en ocasiones se quiebre.

—No te odio, en serio. Estuve enojado, pero más conmigo mismo por meternos en esto —dice, sin ser capaz de retirar el dedo de la mejilla de Zayn, aun cuando no hay más humedad en esta—. Por hacerlo más difícil para ti.

Zayn lo mira, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca.

—Tú no hubieras podido evitarlo, tus ojos, son imposibles de ignorar. —Sonríe un poco haciendo que Niall también lo haga—. Y no lo has hecho más difícil, cuando llegó Aly fue lo mejor que me pasó, me hace sentir vivo y confiado y amado, contigo me pasa igual, solo que a ti quiero besarte y tocarte y es tan difícil mantener el control. Me pones como un chiquillo.

—Me pasa igual —Niall ríe y deja salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, se siente feliz y nostálgico al mismo tiempo. Es lo que ha querido escuchar por mucho tiempo y es maravilloso, sin embargo algo en la voz de Zayn y su mirada culpable le hacen saber que esto es solo un instante, una caricia antes del tiro mortal.

—Necesito explicarte, no quiero joderla más, y no quiero que pienses que no me importas —Zayn toma la mano que Niall mantiene en su mejilla y la aprisiona ahí mismo.

—No lo hago, sé que Aly te necesita y tú a ella. —Zayn arruga la nariz y puede ver el dejo de duda en sus ojos—. Ella habló conmigo, tu esposa, no pensaba decírtelo.

—No, ¡mierda! Niall, lo siento. ¿Te insulto? —Niall niega—. Es la razón por la que no puedo hacer nada, está obsesionada. Me preguntaste por qué no la dejaba, ¿recuerdas? —Su voz se ha vuelto firme, pero el toque a la mano de Niall continua siendo suave.

—Es, desde que le conté… _mi secreto_ está chantajeándome, y no me importaría que le contará a mi padre, siempre recto y buscando mantener las apariencias que la apoyaría para quitarme a Alyah solo para volver con ella y mantener la boca cerrada. Ella sabe que mi papá lo haría y yo también.

»Y si eso pasa yo no podría pelear la custodia cuando cumpla doce y ella pueda elegir con quién quiere quedarse. Por eso le dejé la galería a Liam y busqué un empleo real, para que un juez me apoye cuando ella me elija. No me importaría si Perrie fuera la madre amorosa y preocupada que merece mi princesa, pero no lo es. —Su voz es un sollozo, nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro empapando las manos de Zayn y Niall que sigue entrelazadas. Niall lo abraza dejando que se acurruque ente su brazo—. Lo siento tanto, Niall.  

Niall sacude la cabeza. —Siento no haber aparecido cuatro años antes.

—No lo sientas —dice Zayn, mirándolo a los ojos—, yo no puedo desear lo mismo, no espero que lo entiendas, pero no cambiaría a Aly por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera por ti.

Zayn desvía la vista de los ojos azules y Niall, aunque siente un pinchazo en el pecho, lo entiende y le enojaría mucho que Zayn pensara lo contrario.

—Entiendo —dice Niall sonriendo—, tal vez en ocho años las cosas sean diferentes, y…

—¡No! —Zayn sacude la cabeza y toma las mejillas de Niall entre sus manos—. No, Niall, no puedes. Prométeme que vas a continuar y ser muy feliz y no detenerte un segundo a preguntarte que pasó con este viejo.

—No estás viejo —ríe.

—Promételo, no puedo segur si sé que te sigo lastimando. Por favor.

Y ahí está de nuevo, Zayn suplicándole con la voz y la mirada, y no se ve para nada bien haciéndolo, toma una de sus manos y la jala para besarla en la palma y apretarla sobre sus labios.

—Lo prometo, y tú prométeme que vas a vivir estos ocho años sin preocuparte por nadie más que Aly y su felicidad y la tuya. Tampoco puedo seguir si te estoy lastimando.

Zayn asiente recargando su frente contra la de Niall y apretando más sus mejillas.

—¿Te presentarás al examen final? —dice tan cerca de Niall que sus respiraciones se mezclan provocando un estremecimiento (uno agradable).

—¿Vas a tratarme como un alumno normal? —responde asintiendo.

—Tú nunca serás alguien _normal_ para mí, Niall.

Zayn humedece sus labios y corta toda distancia con la boca de Niall, no es más que piel contra piel, pero Niall puede sentir el cigarro y las hierbas y sangre y algo que es solo Zayn; también su cuerpo entero reaccionar y calentarse y palpitar bajo su tacto. La piel suave y lastimada de los labios de Zayn y el rastro de barba que apenas crece picándole las mejillas, manos y labios. Y lo siente suspirar contra él y hace lo mismo porque sabe que va a terminar, y sabe que será lo único que tendrá de Zayn en mucho tiempo, pero también sabe que es más de lo que puede pedir, así que se aprieta un poco más para grabar cada pedacito de Zayn, para guardarlo en su memoria y recordarlo todo cuando ya no lo vea más, para asegurarse que es real y no otro de los tantos sueños vividos que tiene.

Finalmente Zayn se separa, aprieta sus manos y se inclina para besar la frente de Niall, retira las lágrimas que se niegan a detenerse y formando un adiós con sus labios da un último beso a los labios de Niall, tan rápido que apenas se da cuenta cuando Zayn camina hacia la puerta. Desaparece, tan rápido como ese segundo beso, y Niall sabe que debe sentirse feliz, y en cierta forma lo hace, pero no puede dejar de pensar que la realidad es demasiado cruel y hermosa, no puede dejar de pensar en las noches blancas de San Petersburgo, y no puede evitar pensar que su vida, ese pequeñísimo momento, es como un sueño lejano, y le gusta pensar que (así como los sueños), en ocho años quizá, volverá a vivirlo, pero ahora sí será tan largo que se sentirá real.

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden dejar kudos y comentarios :)


End file.
